


valued

by migraineroom



Category: AFTER L!FE: The Sacred Kaleidoscope | 애프터라이프: 소원을 담는 만화경!, AFTERL!FE
Genre: Angst?, F/M, Feelings, M/M, Oneshot, Pining, Reader is gender neutral, Short, actually it depends, but it's definitely somewhere painful, idk - Freeform, idk where i went with this, just a mentioned name, slight spoilers for mori's backstory but not really?, so youre fine probably, unrequited feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:15:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25420750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/migraineroom/pseuds/migraineroom
Summary: could you really blame him when he didn't want to take a chance on love
Relationships: Mori (AFTERL!FE)/Reader, Mori/Reader (Manager)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	valued

To be a businessman, you have to know which risks are worth it. 

So could you really blame Mori when he didn't want to take a chance on love? 

___ 

Focusing on your nails, you were unable to look up at him. He probably wasn't looking anyway. 

You sneak a glance. 

Yeah, he was absorbed in his book, scrawling furiously with his favorite ink pen. He couldn't even be bothered to make conversation. You sighed internally, knowing that the soul reaper didn't mean to be cold, he just had his priorities. 

Sensing your discomfort, he looked up, his eyebrows furrowed. 

"Something on your mind, manager?" 

The question was probably a joke, but it made your throat feel dry and your heart pounding. You wanted to say it was him. 

Of course, you couldn't. 

"What about you?" you mutter, sidestepping the question. 

"Mhmm... Mika, actually." 

You tilt your head at that, but he went back to writing on his book once more, and you figured he wouldn't elaborate on that and you'll spend the rest of the afternoon at the library in silence, with the others busy on missions and shifts. 

You were glad that it was only the two of you, of course - after all, your crush on him only strengthened every passing day. But you knew he was too busy in his schemes and plans to care over something as silly as love. 

You still liked him, though. 

\--- 

You pass by the Diluculo dorm one evening, not meaning to overhear. The Dawn Team seemed to be more lively than usual - well, mostly Quincy's voice being louder than the other members'. 

"It's obvious, isn't it?!" 

You hear Youssef mutter in agreement, while Verine coughs as a response. 

"See? Even the others agree! Manager totally has a crush on you!!" 

You stop in your tracks. 

_What?_

Mori chuckles nervously - _of course you know the sound of his voice, you could recognize it anywhere_ \- and you walk away from the door briskly, not even caring to hear what comes next.

This is exactly what you didn't want to happen. 

Though you liked him, you knew how he was as a person. He saw everything as an opportunity, and behind those closed eyes, the man was always calculating shrewdly. 

If he knew about your feelings for him, he would use that to his maximum advantage. 

And no, your heart wouldn't be able to handle him manipulating your emotions by saying he liked you too. 

\--- 

You tried your best to avoid him all week, but thanks to some cursed luck, you're stuck together in the library again. 

The silence was suffocating, honestly. You knew he knew, but you didn't know _if he knew you knew_.

The scratches from his pen were softer now, and he seemed distracted. 

Once again, you hear him say, 

"Something on your mind, manager?" 

This was torturous. 

"Nothing. You?" 

"Would it bother you if I said that I've been thinking about you?" 

You know your cheeks were red, but you still avoided looking at him. Whatever. This was all a ploy. 

"Why would you think about me?" 

"Well... It seems as if you've been avoiding me all week. Is there a reason?" 

With all the evidence piling up, he surely would've figured it by now. You didn't want to be harsh, but you can't fall to a trap. 

"Drop it, Mori." 

"My my, Manager..." 

Tears were rising now, and you could feel them, hot and wet on the corners of your eyes. Out of embarrassment or frustration, who knows?

"I said drop it. You know what it's about." 

"But-" 

You finally turned your head to look at him- 

"What if I do like you?" 

Those words sent you into a flurry of emotions. It hurt. 

It hurt so bad because you wanted to believe in it so badly, even though you're sure Mori would never actually mean it unless there was something that benefits him out of it all. 

But oh, _God_ , to hear it from his lips, with that small smile, and soft expression... 

"Are you sure you're not lying?" 

And when he opened his eyes, to reveal those beautiful golden irises, and his mouth half-open, unable to say a word- 

That's when you had your answer.

**Author's Note:**

> whahaahha come on theres not enough afterlife fics in ao3 :<<<
> 
> idk, i wanted to write more on this, but honestly just wanted to finish it too. I'd love to write more for mori tbh, and yeah, definitely a lot of angst.
> 
> i hope you guys enjoy reading it ;; !! <3


End file.
